A mattress topper is a cushioned item of removable bedding that sits on the top surface of a mattress. Mattress toppers may be used to promote increased comfort to a user while sleeping and may also protect a mattress hygienically and physically, such as from wear and tear imposed by use. Typically, a removable outer cover of a mattress topper may be washed regularly to maintain clean bedding.